Problem: In her history class, Jessica took 5 quizzes. Her scores were 84, 77, 89, 75, and 95. What was her average score on the quizzes?
The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $84 + 77 + 89 + 75 + 95 = 420$ Her average score is $420 \div 5 = 84$.